Believe
by WUMCSkilletFan
Summary: Edward and Bella confess their feelings after New Moon ends and before Eclipse begins. The song is Believe by Skillet. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Hiya! Well this is a songfic that is sort of like the day after New Moon ended in the story. Edward and Bella share their feelings about what went on. The song this is all coming from is **_**Believe **_**by none other than **_**Skillet! **_**Hooray for Skillet! Anyway, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: **_**All I want for Christmas is… TO OWN TWILIGHT! **_**Because I don't own it yet. **

_**I'm still tryin' to figure out how to tell you I was wrong,**_

**Edward- **It was so wrong to leave her here, without me. I had no idea what could and did happen if I left, but what could go badly did and I wish I was here to stop it.

_**I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone,**_

**Bella- **When he left, it was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and was stomped into the ground. I was empty inside, and I couldn't totally fill it back up.

_**So is it you or is it me,**_

**Edward- **I'd thought I'd made a good choice when I lied to her, told her that I didn't love her, that it was her not me. But, that's just it, I'd lied.

**Bella- **I'd thought it was me that made him leave, and it was, partially. But it was also him that caused his absence; he thought it would make both of our lives better. And the total opposite happened.

_**I know I said things I didn't mean,**_

_**But you should've known me by now,**_

_**You should've known me,**_

_**If you believed, **_

_**When I said,**_

_**I'd be better off without you,**_

_**Then you never really knew me at all,**_

**Edward- **She was so easy to manipulate, it was like child's play to get her to believe my lie. But, I'd thought she would fight back, she should have known me by that time! She should've known that I loved her with all of my being; but no, she believed the lie, and with that my dead heart was shredded.

_**If you believed,**_

_**When I said,**_

_**I'd be better off without you,**_

_**Then you never really knew me at all,**_

_**If you believed, **_

_**When I said,**_

_**That I wouldn't be thinking about you,**_

**Bella- **I always thought about him when he left, the question that remained was: did he think about me?

**Edward- **I told her I wouldn't think about her and that was the biggest lie I told her that day. Every second away from her I thought about what she was doing, if she was safe, did she forget about me, and if she even still loved me.

_**You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong,**_

**Bella- **I thought I knew that he spoke the truth when he said he didn't love me anymore. Obviously, I was wrong.

_**You're all that I need,**_

_**Just tell me that you still believe,**_

**Edward (looking at Bella) - **You are and always will be all that I need, do you still believe that?

_**I can't undo the things that led us to this place,**_

**Edward- **I wish I could erase the fact that I left from her mind forever. I wish she didn't have to go through that time without me, but I can't.

_**But I know there's something more to us than, **_

_**Our mistakes,**_

**Bella- **I knew that he loved me more than I could fathom when he came back with me. I forgave his mistakes and he forgave mine, and we were back in each other's arms; our rightful places.

_**So is it you or is it me,**_

_**I know I'm so blind when we don't agree,**_

**Bella- **He is so blind when we don't agree that what he did was forgivable. But it was, and is.

_**But you should've known me by now,**_

_**You should've known me,**_

_**Cuz you're all that I want,**_

**Edward- **Bella was, is, and will be the only person in the world that I want. Nothing will change that, unless she wants us to change, then I will oblige if it makes her happy.

_**Don't you even know me at all,**_

_**You're all that I need,**_

_**Just tell me that you still believe.**_

**Edward (looking back to Bella) – **You are and always will be all that I need, do you still believe that?

**Bella (looking at Edward) – **Oh Edward,

_**I never stopped.**_

**So, how was that? Review and I will make more songfics! Trust me, I have a **_**ton **_**of ideas that I could put in place. If only you **_**REVIEW! **_**Oh, and if you haven't heard of Believe by Skillet or even **_**heard **_**of Skillet, you obviously **_**NEED TO! **_**But other than that, just review, even if you hated the story from the bottom of your heart, just REVIEW! Please? You guys rock! Well, I'll see you on the other side! (No, I won't actually. I'm going downstairs to eat dinner, and then I'll come back and see you on the other side!) **


End file.
